Turnabout Lightning (SYOC CLOSED!)
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: There has been a murder in Prosecutor Robin Newman's office, the victim is April May, can the new attorneys' figure out this case? Or will Robin get the death penalty? This is a SYOC story, so if you would like to send in your character, feel free to! Set 3 months after DD. (Girls DONE) (Guys DONE!)
1. SYOC Form!

Hey guys! I had this idea for a few months and now I've decided to do it! Now this is a SYOC so here's the form:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Occupation:

Clothing:

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:

Back story:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Height:

Weight:

Romantic Interest (If they have any):

Friends:

Other (I probably forgot something ._.):

(O)

Girl Characters:

1. Samantha Johnson – (Kirbygirl81)

2. Kaya Starr - (KayTheTheif)

3. Naemi Søndergaard - (LadyGlitchy)

4. Gianna Martinez - (Sing Like No One is Listening)

5. Glitz Storm (Artofskating)

6. Reginus Fey (Idea from xXxMasterDuelistxXx I used with permission)

Guy Characters:

1. Jude Jetson - (Pyrosaurus X)

2. Terrence Reynolds (SouthernSinfonian)

3. North Matthews (xXxMasterDuelistxXx)

4. Lucas Justice (My IRL friend Lucas)

5. Joseph Hayes (My IRL friend Joseph)

6. Regulas Jesuin (Idea from xXxMasterDuelistxXx I used with permission)

Canon characters will be in this too~! =D


	2. Turnanbout Lightning, Chapter 1

Samantha Johnson, Gianna Martinez, and North Matthews were three new additions to the Wright Anything Agency "family", Samantha was twenty one, Gianna was twenty five and North was eighteen, almost nineteen, and they were ready for their first day at the office.

"Sam, are you sure we should be coming in early?" North asked quickly.

"I got an email from Mr. Wright saying to come in early." She replied.

"I did too, how come you didn't North?" Gianna asked.

"I don't know." Was his reply.

Samantha sighed and opened the door, only to hear a voice, "Welcome to the Wright Anything- oh! Daddy! Samantha, North and Gianna are here!" Said the sixteen year old.

Phoenix walked out of a small room, which the three new lawyers assumed was his office, "Welcome to the office Samantha, North and Gianna." He said.

"Daddy! Don't be so professional!" Trucy said madly.

"Yeah, c'mon Boss! You weren't so professional when I came to the office!" A girl with bright orange hair said coming out of her small office, along with a man with brown hair.

"Ah, Athena, Apollo, there you are." Phoenix said.

"Yeah we are," Apollo said bluntly.

Athena punched him in the shoulder, "Sorry about him! He doesn't like people." She joked.

Samantha just laughed, "I've heard about you two, and you guys seem like amazing lawyers!"

Athena smiled, "Why thank you!"

"Thanks." Apollo said bluntly.

"Oh," Samantha started, "I'm Samantha Johnson!"

"I'm North Matthews." North said ever so bluntly.

"I'm Gianna Martinez!" Gianna said happily.

"Well, you three can get used to the office, Trucy and I need to get some stuff so we'll be back later." Phoenix said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door with Trucy close behind.

Athena switched the television on and turned it to the news, "_In other news, April May, age 33 was found dead inside of Robin Newman's office, Ms. Newman has been arrested and currently being questioned._"

"Oh c'mon! Not ANOTHER murder" Athena shouted, "Greaat. More cases to deal with."

"Umm, Athena," Samantha started, "maybe we could take on the case. North, Gianna and I could handle it."

"Sammy! Are you crazy?! This isn't like a larceny case! It's a murder!" Gianna yelled.

"I know. But we can handle it."

"Samantha, are you sure?" Apollo asked.

"Yep! Just let Mr. Wright know we went out for the case!" Samantha said, practically pulling Gianna and North out of the office.

(O)

They got to the Detention Center and asked to see Robin Newman, "She'll be out in a moment."

"Thank you." Samantha said.

"Sam, are you sure we should be questioning her? I mean, she was just pelted with questions…" Gianna said.

"I'm sure." She replied.

Robin was brought out by the bailiff and sat in front of the Detention window, "Yes?"

"Hello Ms. Newman, I'm Samantha Johnson, this is Gianna Martinez and that's North Matthews."

"Hello!" Robin said rather loudly.

Samantha smiled, "Can you tell us about the crime scene Ms. Newman, we need all the information we can get."

"Well… I came into my office and I saw a woman, dead on the floor. No one else in sight."

"And you're sure she was dead?" North asked.

"Quiet North." Samantha commanded, "Anything else Ms. Newman?"

"Umm well, I saw the murder weapon hidden behind my desk."

"What was the weapon?" Gianna asked.

"It was a .45 caliber gun."

"Wait. A .45 caliber gun?!" Samantha said, "Gianna, can you call Ms. Skye and get her to do a fingerprint test?"

"Of course!" Gianna replied, texting Ema about the fingerprinting, "She's on her way to do the fingerprinting now!"

"Oh! One more thing guys! Apollo and Athena know something about the crime thanks to Junie, just ask them!" Robin said.

"Great! We will!" Samantha said.

(POV Change to: Samantha)

We walked into the office and called out for Athena and Apollo, we got no reply and noticed the note on the table in between the couches.

Samantha, North, Gianna,

We went to talk with Klavier Gavin and Simon Blackquill about an upcoming case. We'll be back soon!

-Athena

I cringed at the name "Klavier Gavin" he was my cousin and I hated that they went to talk with him.

"Sam? You okay?" North asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!"

"Right." He replied.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, "I'll be right back." I said walking outside.

I dialed Klavier's number and waited till her picked up, "_Hello? This is Klavier Gavin._"

"Gavin. Step out of your office. I don't need Thena and Apollo hearing this."

I heard his door open and shut, "_Ja Samantha?_"

"Why are Athena and Apollo talking with you and Mr. Blackquill?" I asked impatiently.

"_It's for an upcoming case, nothing special._" He said rather bluntly.

"Liar."

"_Sam. I need to go._" He said.

"Gavin. Tell me Kris's state of mind then you can go."

"_He's still crazy, probably planning to kill Herr Wright._"

"GOD DANGIT!" I screamed, obviously North and Gianna heard me as they came running out.

"Samantha?! What's wrong?!" Gianna asked quickly.

"Yeah! We heard you scream and got worried!"

"I-It's nothing! G-Go inside!" I demanded.

They did as I said and then Klavier spoke up, "_Sam, Kris will never be the same again. Stop asking me about his mental state._"

"No! Not until you give me good news about him!" I yelled.

"_Samantha. You won't hear good news about him. Just drop it._" Klavier said sternly.

"But Klavier! I want Kristoph to go back to normal!" I yelled, "I need good news soon!"

He sighed, "_Samantha, I want my brother back, but he killed two people, he'll never be the same. He's going to be executed in four months anyways. So just drop it._"

I groaned, "I hate my life."

"_I hate mine too, now I really have to go, Herr Forehead, Fraulein Cykes and Herr Blackquill need me._"

"Bye." I said coldly and hung up.

I walked inside saying over and over in my head, _My life is hell. I wish I was never related to the Gavin's._

**A/N: Ehe. I know this was dumb. But I'm tired and wanted to get this up tonight! Sorry if it's terrible!**


End file.
